Fowlfjords
Fowlfjords (Romic: Fùiglàfiòrdhàgh, pronunciation: ˌfʉɫɐˈfʲɒərɑ) is a municipality on Prìom-eòlann in the province of the Eòlannan Dàiteich in Rom in the Seafaring Confederation. With 545 inhabitants it is the third least populated municipality in the province and in Rom as a whole. Etymology The Romic Fùiglafiòrdhàgh is derived from Old Norse fugl, meaning "bird", and fjǫrðr, meaning "a lake-like body of water meant for passage or ferrying". The additional suffix "-àgh" is an Old Romic plural suffix; it is unclear why this was added, but its earliest recorded usage was in 1576. The English Fowlfjords is derived from Old English Fowele fiord, which later morphed into the current Fowfljords. It has the same Old Norse etymological source as Fùiglafiòrdhàgh. History Fowlfjords is thought to have existed for over 1,000 years, its first mentioning being in 987 as Fuglfjordr on an inscription on pottery found around the village. Not a lot is known about the history of Fowlfjords. It is however known that the orchards were originally planted by monks residing in the Fowlfjord Monastery in the 13th century. The monastery fell into disrepair during the 18th century; the orchards, however, are still maintained till this day. Politics Fowlfjords maintains a system of through a parish meeting under the leadership of the Mayor of Fowlfjords, currently Luabhna t-a' Grìose. The parish meeting convenes twice a month, usually on Monday. In addition to the general parish meeting, there is also the rural meeting of the farmers and maintainers of the orchards in the eastern parts of the municipality, specifically for conversation and discussion about the local rural and agricultural needs. This meeting does not enjoy official recognition but is by convention recognised by the parish meeting. Fowlfjords is divided into four townlands. Geography Fowlfjords' main settlement is An fhiòrd n'fhùighla with approximately 320 inhabitants, located on the western coast of the municipality. The municipality covers approximately one-fifth of the Prìom-eòlann and consists mostly of hills and glens. A low mountain range cuts right through the municipality. The main "urban" population lives on the west side of the municipality, whilst the remaining rural and agricultural population lives on the east side along the Fowl River, maintaing the Fowlfjord orchards. From the north clockwise it borders the municipalities of Arruig, Lonely Lake Hill, the Fisher Skerries and High Cape. Fowlfjords' edges are located in the Main Island grasslands whilst the more inland and uninhabited areas are located in the famous Main Island Moors. Trees are predominantly found along the Fowl River, most of them fruit trees and indeed part of the Fowlfjord orchards. The area around An fhiòrd n'fhùighla is the only place in Europe where has been growing naturally for at least 200 years. In the Fowlfjord orchards, a rare endemic apple species, the Fowlfjord Apple, is cultivated. It is famous for its sweet tartness and a culinary delicacy. In addition to the apple, another rare endemic species can be found in the orchards, namely the rare subspecies Bubo bubo pomarius. Tourism Fowlfjords, together with Lonely Lake Hill, High Cape and the Fisher Skerries, is considered a hiker's paradise and caters for this aimed audience accordingly. Several hotels, estates and inns provide shelter and food for visiting hikers, and several clearly marked hiking routes have been set out over the years. Popular tourist destinations are An fhiòrd n'fhùighla, for its idyllic location, its centuries old inn, and the surrounding untouched nature; the Main Island Moors, for their natural beauty; and the Fowlfjord orchards, for their untouchedness, agricultural traditionality, ciders, and the rare Fowlfjord Apple. Category:Municipalities of Rom Category:Seafaring Confederation